


The Unbirthday Party

by llenclyen



Series: Roomates [3]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Oz - L. Frank Baum, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llenclyen/pseuds/llenclyen
Summary: This story happens about 2 weeks after the events of the Mad Tea Party and about 2 weeks before Trains.  It is within a day of the Checker's speech by Richard Nixon.





	The Unbirthday Party

Dorothy clicked her heels twice and felt the magic pull her back to her new apartment, or flat as her roommates called it. Smiling to herself at a job well done she was once again thankful for the silver slippers which made her journalism career so easy. She had already straightened out her notes on Senator Nixon's speech and contacted a source of hers for a statement and some documentary evidence if he could provide any. While she was still curious about the Senator his children's new dog was quite charming, still she was ready be back home as it were.  
She materialized in the main room of the apartment and was greeted by a particularly animated Alice with what appeared to be chocolate cake around her lips.  
“Happy Unbirthday!”  
“What?”  
“It's all of our unbirthday! That is reason enough to cheer!”  
Dorothy looked around the room and saw that it had been decorated with a banner and streamers. Lyra, seeing the older girl's confusion, helped to explain.  
“You know how boys at university will sometimes host parties for no reason at all? This is Alice's version. Apparently we all have one birthday but the other 364 days are unbirthdays.”  
“My goodness.”  
“I made cake.”  
Indeed Alice had made cake. It looked like a dark chocolate fudge cake with strawberries and was seductive with decadence. Susan and Wendy seemed to be staying as far away from the cake as they could.   
Alice was a more than competent baker, her food always looked fit for pictures, but in the brief time they had lived together Susan had already put up a few rules and the first one was that no one was to drink Alice's tea or eat her cooking. They didn't know where she got her ingredients though Dorothy at least was starting to suspect it really was this Wonderland place that the girl went on about. However Alice did it she wasn't going through rations and her food always seemed to have... strange effects.  
“Oh please won't you have some White Rabbit?”  
Alice's innocent face was contrasted by Lyra's mischievous smile. Susan was shaking her head and sternly mouthing 'no' while Wendy looked on with mild horror. Cautiously Dorothy approached reached for the plate offered her.  
It was the most delicious looking cake she had ever seen. As she drew it close she could feel a ravenous urge welling up inside of her. This cake was meant to be eaten. It wanted to be eaten. It needed to be eaten. Being consumed would be the fulfillment of it's existence. It's very purpose was to be devoured by her. Nearly enraptured by raw lust Dorothy forcibly managed to push the cake back, her breathing heavy as she felt her temperature rising.   
“A-Alice... where did you get the ingredients for this cake?”  
“Why from Wonderland of course. Don't you want some? The food there never makes you sick or fat, and it won't bother your teeth.”  
Alice had made a fudge cake that was non fattening, perhaps even healthy, and which begged, no commanded that it be eaten. While the sales potential of such a food was astounding Dorothy couldn't help but feel that it was unnatural. Still the stirrings in her were strong.  
“Lyra, I assume you've eaten some of Alice's cake?”  
“Oh yes, though I could only take one piece.”  
“And how was it?”  
Lyra's tongue slowly moved over her teeth at the memory.   
“Try it yourself.”  
Dorothy looked at Susan and Wendy. Terror was manifest on both their faces but the temptation of the cake was so strong. Well, she had many adventures in Oz, certainly she could endure one tiny adventure in cake.   
The fork lifted to her lips and she chewed briefly, relishing the exquisite taste before swallowing. A feeling of rapture spread through her body. The cake was delicious and insatiable. More she must consume more! It had not been completely devoured and it cried for Dorothy to consume its essence! Staggered, Dorothy propped herself on the table as her body screamed with the desire of the cake.  
“A-A-Alice, thank you, but I really must go to my room now!”   
Dorothy raced to her door, panting heavily.  
Alice looked around disappointed.  
“Well, if you won't help eat the cake any more then I shall have to take it to someone who will.”

Getting back to his flat after a late shift at the clinic, God was he glad to be transferring soon, Dr. Watson opened the door to 221 B.  
Holmes was a mess, as was the living area. This wasn't unusual but the dishevelment seemed more chaotic this time. A tray with roughly a quarter of a chocolate cake was on a small table. While no detective it was clearly not Sherlock's doing because the man didn't bake. His flatmate seemed to be off in his own mental world, again.  
“Dear God Sherlock, for all the brilliance that you have can't you use that brain of yours to put yourself together sometime?”  
Sherlock mumbled something incoherent as Watson threw a blanket over his friend and put the cake into the fridge. He would have to thank Mrs. Hudson for it in the morning.


End file.
